


Over Your Shoulder

by Huaner



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drama, Horror, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaner/pseuds/Huaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo didn’t want to revisit the place where their parents had died. But he’d do it, if Jongin was there to kiss the paranoia away. Kaisoo horror!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Your Shoulder

A/N:

To give credit where credit is due, this fic is loosely inspired by the film [Oculus](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2388715/). Never in a million years did I think that I would one day write a horror AU, but I watched this movie a few months back and could not, for the life of me, rid this plot bunny from my mind. Hence, I present my first horror AU featuring my ultimate OTP, Kaisoo. Hopefully I don't scare you guys (and myself lol) too much with this puppy xD

Rated M for dark themes and violent imagery.

xxx

 

The man strode through the house frantically, the floorboards creaking loudly with every thundering step he took. His face was pale with worry, his bangs lay tangled and matted to his forehead, and the collar of his blue-button down shirt was soaked in cold sweat. His eyes, blown wide and bloodshot, rolled around frantically as he searched for his son.

“ _Kyungsoo!_ ” He screeched like a madman. The silver revolver gleamed threateningly in his hand. “ _Kyungsoo! Come out here, **now**!_ ”

The boy in question clamped his hands over his ears in attempt to block out his father's demented cries. When the man wasn't screaming, a woman’s voice could be heard in the background, sobbing.

Kyungsoo hid in the cupboard behind the stairs, his body aching and his legs numb from being folded in the same position for so long. The room was small, dark, and cramped, with a single slit of light filtering through the door frame. The boy watched his house through the slit with large, frightened eyes. His head buzzed and throbbed, his heart hammered painfully against his rib cage, and the blood froze in his veins every time his father's black pant-leg passed his vision.

“ ** _Kyungsoo!_** ” Kyungsoo’s father bellowed, so close that Kyungsoo swore he could've screamed it into his ear.

“Dad…” Kyungsoo flinched and trembled in terror. His mouth was dry, he couldn’t stop shaking, and the room stank of piss. The ten-year old boy felt weak and dizzy but restlessly alert at the same time, like his body was wringing the last drop of his energy to sustain his fight-or-flight response. Worst of all was the icy coolness penetrated his skin and licked at his bones. Kyungsoo felt cold. So, so cold.

“Quiet, Soo." Jongin leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. "We don’t want him to find us.”

Kyungsoo turned to the other boy, unshed tears welling hot in his throat. He would’ve cried a long time ago, if he had any hydration left in his body.

“I’m scared, Jongin.” Kyungsoo whimpered weakly.

“I know, Kyunggie. I know.” Jongin said, trying to hide the panic in his voice. “Listen, Soo. We can’t hide in here forever. He’ll find us, sooner or later. So I’m going to go out there, okay? I won’t let him catch me, I swear. I'll dash across the corridor, sneak out our bedroom window, and run to the neighbors for help. But I’m going to have to leave you alone to do that, okay? I'll be gone for a little bit, but I promise I'll be right back.”

“N-no, don’t leave me!” Kyungsoo squeaked shakily. “Don't leave me alone, Jongin."

Jongin felt his brave front crack as he peered into the terrified eyes of his little brother. “Remember what I said before?” The boy said, desperately trying to keep the quivering from his voice. “We have to be brave now, okay? Can you be brave for me, Kyunggie?”

Kyungsoo’s held Jongin's gaze for a long time, his bottom lip quivered violently as he finally nodded.

“Good." Jongin choked. "Good. Stay in here and don’t move no matter what you hear, okay? No matter _what_ you hear. Promise me that, Soo. I need you to promise me.”

“I—I promise.” The small boy answered. With one last lingering hug, Jongin rose to his feet and pulled his hand from Kyungsoo’s white-knuckled grip. Assured that the sight was clear, Jongin sneaked out stealthily before closing the door behind him with a quiet _click_.

Submerged in darkness once again, Kyungsoo curled into a fetal position and dry-sobbed into his knees. He already missed the feeling of Jongin's hand in his, already craved the boy's comforting presence. Out of the two of them, Jongin had always been the braver one.

Kyungsoo stayed in that position for a long time, abiding Jongin's parting words. Just as he began to nod off, the boy was jolted awake by a loud _bang!_ that reverberated through the house. Kyungsoo stared ahead with fresh fear-filled eyes, his body locking in terror. A thousand thoughts filled and fled Kyungsoo's mind at once. Was that a gunshot he heard? Were their parents alright? Was Jongin okay? Jongin had told him to stay put, but Kyungsoo just couldn't take the anxiety anymore. The boy forced himself to rise to his feet, only to stumble and fall on the first step. Kyungsoo shook his head and tried to stand again, thankfully succeeding this time.

The boy pushed the door open with his body and instantly recoiled at the too-bright daylight that overwhelmed his sensitive eyes. The house was quiet, eerily so. He couldn’t hear his father screaming anymore, nor his mother’s sobbing. Heading towards the direction of the gunshot, Kyungsoo descended the staircase one step at a time, clutching the side rails for support. Finally reaching the living room a few minutes later, Kyungsoo froze at the sight before him.

His mother lay on the floor, her eyes glassy and lifeless, jarring red blood oozing from her body and pooling onto the floor. Their home phone was on the floor, a short distance from her hand.

 _‘Hello? M’am? Are you still there? M’am!'_ A staticy female voice emanated from the phone. ' _Shit. Dispatch, I need units to 116 Chongnu-gu street…’_

“Ma…ma…” Kyungsoo uttered, numb with shock.

Kyungsoo's father stood before his mother’s body, the smoking gun clutched tightly in his trembling hand. The man turned to Kyungsoo slowly, his face pale and shaken.

“Kyungsoo…” He choked, his expression twisted into one of unspeakable grief.

“…Run.” The man said, before turning the revolver around and firing a bullet into his mouth.

 

xxx

A/N: Comments are bae <3

 


End file.
